On The Inside
by Amethyst Uzumaki
Summary: At first the pain of remembering them was too great, so I tried not to think of them. I gave in to the emptiness and welcomed it. I don't know where I'm going with this story but it's my first, Death! Cover image created by: invisigoth88 /art/Walking-Toward-The-Light-372918988
1. How it all started

**Author's Note: Hey guys give a big round of applause to invisigoth88 for creating the Cover Image! You can find them at DevianArt.**

 **Update: 12/15/15- I have a few things that came up and will update tomorrow.**

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

Emptiness. It followed me everywhere I went, I had accepted it a long time ago. I couldn't take the pain anymore and I stopped struggling against it, I was struggling against it before but I gave up on trying to stay afloat. I sunk into the darkness of my heart and stayed there for years because of what happened. I'm going to tell my story, of what happened when I was 12 years old that changed my life forever.

 _*Flashback*_

 _I laughed as I ran after my 8 year old brother, " Ary, get back here and give me back my book," I shouted after him in my chase. He continued to run up the stairs into our house and knocked over some of the moving boxes that were placed in the front room of our house. "Kids," our Dad yelled, "Stop running around and help me and your mom get the boxes into the moving van!" He wasn't really mad, he just chuckled at are behavior. "But Daaaddd, Ary stole my book again," I said in annoyance. There was the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs and our Mom appeared carrying a box labeled 'fragiles'._

" _What are you kids fighting about now?" Mom asked. "Ary stole my book and won't give it back!" I exclaimed it frustration, I was older than him yet I still hadn't been able to catch him. " Ario Aron Larune, give Skylar back her book this instance." She didn't say it angrily but tiredly, all of this packing had made Mom and Dad both exhausted. "Malina, they're just playing, let them play a little more to tire them out so they fall asleep on the car ride." Dad said. "Ok Paul, but have them be a little quieter, I think I feel a headache coming on." Mom said this in a patient voice._

" _Hey Ary, how about you and Sky have a competition to see who can put the most boxes in the moving van." He said in a voice that said no arguing. I grabbed some of the smaller boxes and carefully began to make my way to the moving van. I stopped for a second and looked out of the corner of my eye to see Ario trying to pick up a big box, I rolled my eyes and continued walking to the moving van. We had finally finished loading the boxes in the van and had started the long drive to New York._

 _*Skip to when arriving at new apartment*_

 _I looked around at our new apartment. It was definitely bigger than a normal apartment, but that was probably because Mom and Dad both had good paying jobs. My Mom was an Archaeologist and an Artist in her free time, my Dad on the other hand was the left hand man of the company Kirwan. Kirwan was a company that sold and made various things such as Phones, Jackets and other clothing items, and even had created a couple malls under the name of Kirwan, so I guess that was good. "Honey," my Mom called to Dad, "Let's go down to that grocery store we passed on our way here and get some snacks."_

" _Fooddd, I'm sooo hungryy," Ario called dramatically. "Oh no, we better hurry or you will die of starvation," I said sarcastically and laughed. When we arrived there Mom told us to go look around the store and see if we wanted something and so I dragged Ario to the art supplies section. "Ary, do you think Mom needs more art supplies, I think she said she ran out of paper before we drove here," I asked already looking at the drawing pads and deciding which one held the most paper. "Ugh Skylarrr, why do you have to be so unselfish, can't we just go get some candy?" he complained. "Unless you just want to use all the paper like you did last time."_

 _He quivered his lip and watered his eyes at me and smiled so you could see his missing front two teeth. "Let's just get both." I said, I was always victim to his pleading. I quickly grabbed the drawing pad and ran to the candy section with Ary in tow. I grabbed a king sized candy bar and we hurried up to the front of the store where Mom and Dad said they would wait. We ran up to Dad and handed him the stuff and we went to where Mom was waiting in line for us. We walked up to her and she noticed the drawing pad in Dad's hand. "Sky, how did you know that I needed new paper?" She asked questioningly. "I overheard you mention it earlier." I said with a big grin on my face. "Thank you so much my little helper." She said as she hugged me and kissed me on the forehead._

 _Mom and Dad began putting the groceries on the belt for the lady to scan. Mom walked up to the cash register thing and began getting her money out while Dad picked up Ario and put him on his shoulder. There was ringing of a bell signaling the someone had just walked in the store. I turned to look from where I stood behind my Dad. The man had a jacket on with the hood over his face and was wearing big sunglasses. He walked up to the clerk who Mom had just given her card to and reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a gun._

 _He aimed it at the clerk and said, "Give me all the money in the register." His voice was deep and gruff and I had known the moment he came in it was no good. He pushed Mom out of the way and she cowered back against Dad. Dad immediately put her and Ary behind him and pushed them to where I was. "Stay there." He said, you could hear the fear in his voice. The stranger aimed his gun at Dad and said, "Don't come any closer or you'll pay." "Sir please don't shoot, I'm sure we can work this out." My Dad said uncertainly, he had been moving slowly forwards the whole time. It happened in slow motion. Mom screamed out a frightened 'No!' but it was too late._

 _The gun fired and the bullet went straight through Dad's head. Mom began to run towards Dad and dropped to the floor next to him. Ario turned to me with a confused face and asked ,"Why is Dad sleeping?" I was just staring at the blood leaking from his head and Mom weeping. The man kept telling Mom to go back to us or he'll shoot her too but she was crying too much and wasn't listening. My eyes widened before it happened. "Mom! Move!" I screamed. But again I was too late and he shot her in the heart, but the man didn't stop there. He loaded the gun again quickly and aimed the gun at Ario. No no no no no. Please don't let this happen I repeated over and over again in my head. I screamed at Ary to move but he was just staring at the man innocently._

 _I ran towards him and pushed him out of the way just as the gun fired. I-I'm shot, were the first words to enter my mind. But for the moment the pain wasn't that bad but it still hurt a lot. I had fallen when I had been shot and was laying on the ground. I looked down and there I saw it, a red circle of blood on my stomach. And the blood was still spreading, I can't hear anything but the thumping of my blood and my pounding heart in my ears. Ary! I remembered quickly. I looked up only to hear another gun shot. No, please no, he was all I had left. The sentence was whispered aloud. There was a thump and Ario fell to the ground in front of me. He had been shot in his chest area and was wheezing._

 _Sirens could be heard in the background getting closer and closer as the police and ambulances started arriving. I looked up to look for the man but he had already gone to probably not get caught. I looked back down towards Ario. "Sk-skylar, what happened to me, why is it hard to breath?" he asked in pain. I began to crawl towards him even though it was painful. I reached where he lay and pulled him up into a sitting position, I didn't know the first thing about medical stuff but I could tell that he wasn't going to make it. And I didn't want to accept that, he's my baby brother only 8 years old, he shouldn't have to die this young. "Shh" I hushed him. "It'll be alright Ary, Save your breath."_

 _It was going to be anything but fine, and I knew that and so did he. "Am…Am I going to die Sky? Because I don't want to die" he said in a scared voice. I looked sadly down at him as tears rushed down my face. "Shh" I hushed him again but didn't answer. "I love you big sis." He said in a weary voice. "I love you too." I said back in a very quiet voice. I watched as the life slowly faded from him and his eyes became empty. I was beginning to feel the pain from my wound and glanced at it, the whole bottom half of my shirt was soaked in blood. Red.. The color of pain, I thought in my mind. I finally knew what the color red meant._

 _I just continued to stare blankly at Ario's dead body until the ambulances and police arrived. The lead police officer just had a sad look in his eyes. The ambulances immediately rushed to check my Mom and Dad's pulse but shook their heads. I stared at my dead parents' bodies blankly before once looking down at Ary. The medics began to walk towards me and Ary but I could already tell they knew he was dead. They hurried once they realized that I was shot too. He yelled at the other medic to go get a stretcher. I was really beginning to feel the pain now. It hurt so much and it felt like someone had decided to punch me in the gut hundreds of times. I curled up into a ball trying to ease the pain a bit._

 _Everything slowly began fading to black around me, the last thought that entered my mind was, 'I want to die, I can't live without Mom, Dad, and especially Ario.'_

 _*End Flashback*_

That is what happened, and that is why all I feel is emptiness, I grew up too early, way too early. My name is Skylar Larune and I am all alone in this world, I should have died with them, I wish I had.

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

 **Author's Note: I don't know if you guys like it or not but review to tell me if you do or if I had any major spelling/grammar issues or if you have any ideas for another chapter. If you like it then follow or favorite the story!**

 **-Ario is pronounced: R-ee-oh**

 **-Larune is pronounced: La-rune**

 **-Aron is pronounced the same as Erin**


	2. Art Class:An introduction to high school

* _Current Day*(Senior year of High school)_

Skylar sighed as she began walking towards school, she had been taken in by a foster family after _that_ happened. But she had changed so much, she talked very little and didn't get close to anyone. _Well I don't get close to anyone physically and emotionally._ She thought this as she arrived at school from walking from her home. _No, not home. They will never even compare to what Ary, Mom, and Dad were. They aren't my family, my family is dead because I wasn't strong and I wasn't fast enough._

 _That was 6 years ago, I'm a Senior now, I should be over that. But I'm not because I'm weak._ Another joined speaking that sentence in my head, the voice had just appeared one day after their deaths. It always taunted me and called me names but I didn't stop it, I agreed with it, and sometimes I even joined it. I didn't call myself names in a bullying way, but just because I hated myself.

There was only 3 weeks of school left and finals were starting, and so far my grades had been all A's. I didn't like to go under A's because it made me uncomfortable and I felt stupid if I did. _You are stupid,_ the voice whispered in my head. _Shut up,_ I told it, _I didn't sleep again tonight and I'm not in the mood for you today._ It did silence but whenever I was alone it would spring back up again.I finally arrived at school, my foster parents always offer to drive me to school but I always decline. The thing is that I don't like big crowds, I never have for that matter, and I don't like being close to people because I don't like physical contact anymore. I had always felt weird when people touched me and hadn't liked it, but after _that_ happened I didn't like it anymore.

I walked down the hall, early as usual so I didn't get stuck in a crowd, and made my way to my locker. I quickly unlocked the lock and grabbed my things for my first class which was Art, and was her favorite class. There was a boy and girl making out on the lockers and my eyes immediately filled with disgust. _Can't they do that somewhere else,_ I thought. I had never really been interested in having a relationship like that and had only been on one date with a boy before. It had ended with her leaving right after he tried to kiss her, what sucked was that the guy was is her current high school and sometimes he and his friends made fun of her and that she liked girls. Honestly, she didn't care even if she knew. She walked into the classroom and sat down at the far end of the 2nd table, the Mr. Appleborne had mentioned yesterday that 5 kids had decided to join the class.

Mr. Appleborne acknowledged her presence by nodding at her then returning to her book. She had around 15 minutes until class started and so she pulled out her phone, put in her earbuds, and began playing her songs. She liked mostly piano songs and she also liked electronic, the first song that came up was ' _Stuff We Did' by Michael Giacchino._ She began free sketching, taking advantage of the extra time. She wasn't even paying attention to what she was drawing and when she glanced down she realized she had drawn a blackish figure, which was her, and it was in a fetal position on the ground. There were 3 distant figures that were bright and were looking down at the figure on the ground. She frowned, she kept drawing this picture of something that resembled it without even realizing it. The song had ended a while ago and she heard the shuffling of shoes signaling the arrival of the other students.

She slammed her sketchbook closed and pulled out the assignment that was due today, they were supposed to draw a place where they felt calm and the picture was also supposed to include people that kept them calm and who were close to them. She had drawn a picture of a wheat field with trees that were surrounding the field and the sun was shining brightly, naturally she hadn't included any people in her picture because she wasn't close to anyone at all. There were two giant desks in the art room that made up the tables and various shelves around the room filled with supplies. The 2nd table, the one she always sits in, was the farthest from the door and was all the way in the corner. The other students sat at the other table towards the front and only 1 or 2 students would sit at the same table as her but they were always near the farthest corner away from her. The longest sides of the desks could hold 10 people and the shorter sides could hold 3.

All but 5 of the students sat down and began to pull out the assignment. Mr. Appleborne closed his book and stood up, walking towards the front of the class. He cleared his throat and the other students that were talking quieted down. "Class these are the five new students I mentioned yesterday, but we're all going to introduce ourselves and tell you one thing about us." _I don't really want to know about them, It's not like I'm going to even talk to them,_ I thought this with a little frustration. Mr. Appleborne motioned for the first student to come up to the front. "Hello! My name is Anna Smith, and I love Elsa and Hans!" Anna said cheerfully. _Definitely not going near her, I would probably run when she got too excited and loud._ Anna was a little shorter than average and had copper colored hair, her eyes were a beautiful teal and she had freckles all over her face and a button nose.

Another student walked up to the front, he was tall and had black hair and eyes so brown they looked black. He was also wearing thick framed glasses like I was and the expression on his face was so happy. "My name's Olaf Broteq and I like warm hugs!" _Woah, I was not expecting a voice like that, I mean unique people have unique voices._ A tall burly student walked up next, he was huge! He looked just like Olaf, they were probably brothers. "My name is Marshall and I protect my brother Olaf and I like football." His voice was deep and had a clear voice. _I do not want to get in a fight with him, I'd be signing a death wish._ "My name is Hans Red, and I love Anna." His voice was charming… but I didn't trust him at all. The last student was a tall girl that had beautiful blue eyes and platinum hair in a braid. "My name is Elsa Smith and I love Winter, me and Anna are sisters." Her voice was strict and demanded attention but it was a beautiful sound and had an underlying kindness.

Eventually all the other students had introduced themselves and it went fairly quick because there wasn't too great of a number of students. It was _my_ turn to introduce myself. I felt the Anxiety begin to bubble up as all the students attention fell on me and I pulled my arms closer to myself and wrapped the around my middle. "My name is Skylar Larune, I like books." As I said this I gazed at the cover of my sketchbook, my voice was raspy and scratchy from disuse. Mr. Appleborne cleared his throat again and asked us to get out our assignments that were due today. "When I call your name, come up here and present your project to the rest of the class." There were one or two groans. "Skylar." _I had to be first didn't I?_ I grabbed my project and went up to the front. I held my picture up with one arm and kept the other wrapped around myself. "Mine is of a field because that is where I'm calm." I swallowed after saying this, there sure seemed like a lot more people than normal. "And why don't you have anyone who you're close to or love on there?" He asked.

There was a lump in my throat, I swallowed thickly. "Be-Because I don't _have_ anyone close to me." I answered quietly. I walked back towards my seat silently and sat down still looking at the ground. The rest of the class period went by quickly and before I knew it, Art was over. The teacher dismissed us and we all grabbed our stuff and made our way to our next class. Three more class periods passed and it was lunch time and I made my way up to the roof. I pulled my lunch out of my purple and blue tie-dyed messenger bag and walked up to the railings that were placed on the edge of the roof. I placed my bag down and sat with my legs hanging out over the side of the school building. The building was only 2 stories high, it wasn't that far from the ground. As I finished eating the last item in my lunch I looked over the courtyard filled with students who were eating outside. I watched as some of them chased after each other and some were just having fun and laughing at some joke they made.

 _I wonder if I'll ever be able to have that, people take emotions for granted, I wish I could feel emotions._ _Well maybe you could if you'd stop sulking their deaths, stop being a cry baby and get over it._ I suddenly heard the opening of the rood door and the sound of feet making their way towards me. I got up and turned around, It was Elsa. She had on her Ice Queen mode, I tilted my head in thought at her. _I wonder what she's really like, I can tell she's not always like that._ "I hope you don't mind me being up here." She said in a polite but strict voice. "N-Not at all, I was just leaving." I'd done a lot more talking than I intended today and I was beginning to feel it in my throat because it was starting to hurt from disuse. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed back downstairs to start my next class. But before I left the roof completely I glanced back at Elsa and my last thought was, _I wonder how you would shade her hair color? Her sister looks nice, she has Ario's personality._

 _‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾_ _‾‾‾‾‾‾_

 **Author's Note: If you like it favorite, follow, and review it. I'm not sure if you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter but if you do share them!**

- _Italics_ **: Skylar's thoughts** _Underlined and Italics:_ **The** **other voice in Skylar's head**

 **Answers to DiGurlOnFire's questions: I noticed I spelled some things wrong and went back in and fixed it, but thanks for letting me know. 1. I did make the names myself and I thought they sounded good. 2. Sorta, it will go at a moderate pace, I still don't know where I'm going with this though. 3. I will try to update every other day, but I probably won't if something else comes up.**

 **Hope I answered all of your questions!**


End file.
